


mobile

by mistykasumi (oultrepreu)



Category: NSYNC
Genre: Alternate Reality, Comment Fic, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-27
Updated: 2007-07-27
Packaged: 2017-10-03 16:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oultrepreu/pseuds/mistykasumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JC goes to see Justin on tour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	mobile

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/orolin/profile)[**orolin**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/orolin/) for the one sentence meme. Semi-AU. Prompt of "JuC" and "mobile".

JC hasn't been on tour for a while, but that's all Justin does these days, and their only contact is a rushed phone call every once in a while; JC doesn't tell Justin, but he goes to one of his concerts, and watching Justin like that, smile smirk laugh grin, those same expressions he had once been able to see by just turning his head, JC thinks he should be reminded of something, except the images floating into his head slip away as soon as he tries to focus on them, and they never happened.

07.07.27


End file.
